Canadian Hell
''Canadian Hell '' is going to be an upcoming adult animated sitcom created by William Dobbin for the Fox Broadcasting Network. The series will focus on the life of a crazy family that, unlike the families in most TV shows, live in Canada. The series will debut on September 25, 2041. Characters The main characters will be the Beaker Family. It is led by the father, Benton Beaker, alongside his wife, Jonah Beaker. They will have three kids: 2 year old Anderson Beaker, 10 year old Daniel Beaker, and 12 year old Jessie Beaker. They also have two talking pets who act as humans; a sarcastic and sadistic cat named Clyde and a good-natured dog named Sally (who will be introduced and adopted into the Beaker family in the Season 1 finale), who disguise themselves whenever they leave the house, and their owners are the only humans who know that they are animals. Benton will have a friend, Cameron Holtz. Benton has a double-life as a crime-fighting vigilante named Bentman. Anderson can talk, but only in front of Daniel and Jessie, as well as other kids, Clyde and Sally. When adults are around, however, he only thinks to himself, but his thoughts can still be heard. Setting The Beaker family will live in Toronto, and will have wacky adventures in their town, Craneville. Production Animation Animation work on Canadian Hell will be farmed out to several different studios over the course of the show's production. The animation companies could including Tokyo Movie Shinsha (now known as TMS Entertainment), Wang Film Productions, Saerom Animation, Yearim Productions, Yowza! Animation and Rough Draft Korea Co. Ltd, and most Canadian Hell ''episodes frequently will have animation from different companies in each episodes. ''Canadian Hell ''will be made with a higher production value than standard television animation; the show had a higher cel count than most TV cartoons. The ''Canadian Hell ''characters will often move fluidly, and do not regularly stand still and speak, as in other television cartoons. Music ''Still under construction.... Episodes and ideas William Dobbin has already thought of some hilarious episodes for the series, and maybe you can help think of more. Feel free to edit the episode plots as well, like adding subplots. Season 1 (2041) #" Summer Of 16-9 " - Benton signs up to become a summer camp counselor, but it turns out to be a camp for dangerous kids with violent and destructive behaviors - and is suprised to see his own kids there. Meanwhile, Clyde runs a 'pest control' service to rid the town of hippies. Air date- September 25, 2041 #" The Legend Of Bentley James " - Craneville is turned upside down when Benton is told he is actually Korean- and starts acting like it. Meanwhile, Anderson attempts to take over the playground. Air date- October 2, 2041 #" Bastard Case " - Benton becomes a lawyer after being hired as a last-minute one. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- October 9, 2041 #" The Super Child " - Anderson becomes the new night worker at the supermarket when he badly injures the last one by accident. Luckily, Anderson wears a disguise so that nobody knows he's a baby, just like Clyde. Meanwhile, Jessie goes to a play. Air date- October 23, 2041 #" Back To Hell " - The kids go back to school, and Benton develops a crush on the new employee at work. Anderson believes that he is in a slump. Air date- October 30, 2041 #" Cable Clyde " - A dispute over a cable company leads Clyde to seek revenge at the customer service representative. Meanwhile, Benton becomes a crime-fighting vigilante. Air date- November 6, 2041 #" Benton-To Shape " - Benton gets fit, but then becomes a bully to fat people. Meanwhile, Clyde becomes a news reporter in a newspaper. Air date- November 13, 2041 #" Two C's Don't Make An Ocean " - Benton is worried about introducing Clyde to his friend, Cameron Holtz. The two end up becoming best friends, which starts to strain Clyde's identity. Air date- November 20, 2041 #" Left 4 Ed" - Clyde makes a cat-friend named Ed, who turns out to be a stalker trying to get proof that he's a cat so that he can spread it worldwide. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- November 27, 2041 #" A Canadian Book " - Jonah joins a book club, but gets caught up in a competition between American books and Canadian books. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- December 11, 2041 #" Cops and Clyde " - Clyde becomes a police officer, but things go awry when he catches Benton staging a robbery. ( Subplot required. ) Air date- December 18, 2041 # " Take A Dump " - In the season finale, Benton accidentally covers the whole town in trash. Clyde falls in love with a stray female dog named Sally, who, like him, acts as a human. Air date- December 25, 2041 Season 2 (2042) # " I Am Clyde, Hear Me Meow " - Thanks to Benton's meddling, the state animal of Craneville leaves town, and the townsfolk turn to cats as the new state animal. This pressures Clyde to take off his disguise and show the town what he truly is. Air date- July 17, 2042 # " Damn Daniel " - Daniel gets a girlfriend, prompting Benton to spy on the two lovebirds. Benton tries to confirm what Daniel's girlfriend is like by inviting her over for dinner at the Beaker house. This should be good.Air date- July 24, 2042 # " Clyde's Sadistic Tales " - While Benton and Jonah go to dinner for their wedding aniversary, Clyde and Sally must babysit the kids, with Clyde telling them his own versions of 3 classic stories , " Cinderella ", " Little Red Riding Hood ", and "Jack and the Beanstalk. " Air date- July 31, 2042 # " Halloween: The Lamest Episode Name Ever " - In a spooky Halloween special, Jessie and Daniel sneak over to a Halloween party. Meanwhile, Clyde takes Anderson trick-or-treating, but is taken to the pound, since his costume doesn't have a collar. This leaves Anderson alone on the streets. At the same time, Sally gets kidnapped by a evil puppet, for making her play a wicked game. Could Sally win the game, what will happen to Anderson, and what will happen at the party? Find out in 2042! Possible release date- August 7, 2042 # " As Jessie's Big Ass Turns " - Jessie turns 13, and goes on a major teenage girl rampage. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally go to a movie theater, but get chased by the usher. Possible release date- August 21, 2042 # " Playing With Fire " - Benton and Cameron are kicked out of town together, after they, uh, how should we put this, " Discover and use fire ". Meanwhile, Sally searches for a gift for Clyde. Possible release date- August 28, 2042 # " This Cat Isn't Going To Heaven " - Clyde strives to ban dogs from the park. When he succeeds, he decides to kick it up a notch, and ban dogs from all of Craneville, but this just might include Sally. Possible release date- September 4, 2042 # " History with Clyde and Sally " - Clyde and Sally, with the former being forced by Benton and Jonah, take the kids to the library to study. When they go inside, they realize that the library has removed all the books except for the popular ones. Clyde and Sally make the best of this situation by telling stories about history, Clyde tells about both the "Public Enemy" era (John Dindinger) and the return of democracy in Argentina (the Puccio Clan), while Sally tells about the the desperate employment and financial conditions many people faced during the Great Depression (which it is told as a parody of the Charles Chaplin film Modern Times, with Clyde as the Tramp and Sally as the Gamin). # " MineDraft " - Benton loses his job. While searching for a new one, he falls down a manhole. He discovers that there are strange humanoid creatures living down there, so he attempts to teach them how to be proper businessman. ( Subplot required. ) # "Indian Jungle Madness" - Clyde, Sally and the kids get lost in a Indian jungle. (a parody of The Jungle Book) # " Kids, Cat, Dog, And Raccoons. " - The kids try to fix the towns raccoon problems. ( Subplot required. ) # " Anderson's Big Holiday " - It's Anderson's birthday, but Benton must find a good place for the party. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally go to Alaska for visiting a cousin of Clyde's, where they end up being tracked by a tracker. Season 3 (2043) # " The Poor Cat " - Clyde pitches in at a retirement home, until the senior citizens find out he's a cat, and try to get rid of him due to their allergies towards cats. Meanwhile, Sally searchs for Anderson, who gets lost at the country fair. # " The Drunk Tank" - While drunk, Benton and Cameron accidentally drive into an ocean, where they discover the city of Atlantis. ( Subplot required. ) # " It's Christmas, Benton Beaker " - The Beaker Family tries to have a normal Christmas, but they keep getting caught up with the towns antics. # " How To Get Away With Being A Pervert. " - Benton starts a neighbourhood watch program to find out who stole the TV, but even after he finds it, he continues to spy on people for a living. ( Subplot required. ) # " Clyde and Sally's Excellent Adventure " - Clyde and Sally encounter a time machine, and use it for traveling through time. # " Bentman Returns " - After the events of the subplot of " Cable Clyde ", Bentman must stop a new enemy. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally are arrested and sent to prison for destroying a mailbox. Sally takes to it, but Clyde desperately tries to get out. # " Lost Boy " - Anderson runs away when he finds that Jonah is being mean. He changes his mind along the way, but realizes he doesn't know where he is. It's up to Clyde to save him. ( Subplot required. ) # " Dance The Mid-Day Away " - Jessie searches for a date to the mid-day school dance. ( Subplot required. ) # " Meet The Parents " - Benton is forced to meet Jonah's parents, so he tries to pretend he's the president. ( Subplot required. ) # " Vern, Baby, Vern " - After the events of " Left 4 Ed ", Clyde makes another cat friend named Vern. This one seems to be gay, and doesn't want to ever leave Clyde ( Subplot required. ) # " Bring-Your-Badass-Child-To-Work Day " - Its " Bring Your Child To Work Day ", and Benton is bringing Daniel to his office. Daniel is worried about screwing up, until he sees that Benton has already done that. ( Subplot required. ) # " The Bent-Family Rises " - In the season finale, after Jonah, Daniel, and Jessie discover Benton's double life, he makes a team with them, turning them into Bentwoman, Bentboy, and Bentgirl. Meanwhile, Anderson, Clyde, and Sally try to watch a mad scientist's laboratory. Season 4 (2044) # " The Beaker's Have A Brand New Fag " - An accident at a yard-sale turns Benton into a cripple, so Daniel tries to cheer him up by showing the upsides to being in a wheelchair. ( Subplot required. ) # " Lent-on " - Clyde and Sally join a protesting group, and Anderson steps in to shake things up when he sees that the group is a bit boring. ( Subplot required. ) # " Benton The Breadwinner " - When the family's money starts to decrease, Benton must start taking part-time jobs to save their finances. When Benton starts getting tired of it, he gets Jonah to help him out, but that puts more pressure on both of them. ( Subplot required. ) # " Banks For Nothing " - Benton becomes a bank manager, but his career is put in danger when he starts spending all the money. ( Subplot required. ) # " Bully Circle " - When Daniel is bullied at school, Benton becomes a part of the anti-bullying group, but this begins to change his behaviour at home. ( Subplot required. ) # " Benton: Up Above " - Benton discovers Jesus at a video game store. Jesus tells him that he got kicked out of Heaven, so Benton offers to let him stay with his family until Jesus is allowed back up into the clouds again. The family can't tell anyone about Jesus, except Cameron, but Jesus becomes a great annoyance to the family, so Benton, Cameron, Clyde, and Sally must convince God to allow Jesus to return to heaven. #" Patroticat " - Clyde goes on a trip to America, and becomes addicted to American lifestyle. When he takes his love too far, Sally and Anderson must talk him out of it before it's too late. Meanwhile, the Bent-family must stop a clown-based villain who is more an annoying nuisance than a dangerous villain. #" Digi-Daniel " - Benton decides to start a YouTube channel after he learns that Daniel has had one this whole time. Everything is okay at first, but then Benton and Daniel start a father-son competition for the most subscribers. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally are kidnapped by both the American and Canadian governments, to use them to bring down one of the governments' greatest enemies, the infamous Rat Clan. They have chosen Clyde for his crimes and skills he used to do, and have chosen Sally for some dumb reason. #" Clyde's A Bad Father " - Clyde falls for a striptease performer, but he must keep the secret from Sally. Meanwhile, the Bent-Family must stop a simian villain. #" Visit to Clyde's Hometown " - Clyde and Sally take the kids to Clyde's hometown Animalpolis, while Benton and Jonah go to a second honeymoon. #" Benton Goes Batty " - A mischievous bat in the house drives Benton " batty ", and he tries to kill it, until he decides to join it to see what being able to fly is like ( and Jonah is forcing him to get along with the bat, but she later realizes the bat and Benton are very annoying together. ) Meanwhile, Clyde and Anderson start a yard sale, but when things go awry, they end up in a Russian prison complex for dangerous and famous criminals, where Clyde is imprisoned while Anderson is put to work by the warden, so Sally decides to get them out of there. #" The Quest For Shit " - TBA # " William and Benton " - William And Ennard move to Canada when they can no longer afford to live in their current house. They end up living with the Beakers, where Willliam and Benton become friends, and Ennard is popular with the rest of the family, except Anderson, who tries to kill him thinking that he is evil. Season 5 (2045) #" Benton And Cameron Have A Home " When the stress begins piling up, Benton and Cameron decide to find a place to stay for a while, and they do: an abandoned run-down apartment. Eventually, Clyde moves in too, after an argument with Sally. But the boys soon realize that their new home isn't as good as their old ones with their family's, forcing them to make a tough decision. #" Cool Hand Daniel " - Daniel becomes popular at school after he and Benton accidentally kill a mean teacher. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally get chased by the Rat Clan chief, who escaped prison to get revenge on them. #" Behind Benton " - In a behind the scenes episode, viewers get to see how a single episode of Canadian Hell ''is made. #" A Man, My Son " - When Benton discovers that Anderson takes pleasure in insulting people, he makes an app that allows Anderson to send insulting e-mails to people around the world. Meawhile, Clyde and Sally go to a museum, where they are chased by the guard. #" Black Cat's Matter " - Anderson shaves Clyde as payback for deleting all the games on Anderson's laptop because he thought they were too violent. While looking for things to grow his fur back, Clyde discovers that black cats are endangered, so he starts a campaign to save them from extinction. He forces Anderson to help him, but Anderson thinks Clyde is just getting some more payback. He helps him anyway. Meanwhile, Benton takes Daniel fishing, but when Daniel ends up in the hospital due to a boating accident, Benton tries to keep the dream alive by making a home-reality video about Daniel's " currently sad life. " #" Mob-y Dick " - Benton accidentally blows up a gas station, which gets the attention of a mob boss who decides to put Benton in his gang. #" Road To Hell " - Daniel and Anderson go on a road trip, and discover a whole new part of their relationship. Thinking that Daniel and Anderson have been taken by ghosts, Benton goes ghost-hunting in a parody of GhostBusters that is so stupid you might actually want to avoid this episode. #" He's Ba-ack! Oh, And He Brought Moses " - When Christmastime arrives yet again, Jesus returns to Craneville and brings his friend Moses, who warns Benton about his presumably dark future. #" Sly Kid " - Anderson is deeply traumatized when he sees a woman naked. Like, no-bras-or-underwear-naked. He goes to see a therapist who turns out to be Sally. #" Home Isn't, And Never Will Be, Where The Heart Is " - Benton gets his body frozen, hoping that his family won't be as annoying in the future. Unfortunately, they're even MORE annoying in the future. Now he has to find a way back into the past. Meanwhile, back in the past, Jonah finds out that Benton froze himself. Thinking he's probably never coming back, she hooks up with Cameron Holtz, Benton's friend. #" Fullest House " - Benton becomes an Uber driver, but that attracts unwanted attention to the Beaker house. Meanwhile, Anderson and Clyde go clown hunting, even though it's not Halloween. Unfortunately, they actually do find a clown, but he promises not to kill them if they let him stay at the Beaker house, and only in Anderson's room, even though its designed for a baby, but he doesn't care, which makes Clyde and Anderson wonder... #" OverDogs " - In a Valentine's Day special, Clyde worrys that Sally is choosing another male cat over him. Meanwhile, Benton and Jonah try to have a Valentine's Day dinner, but are annoyed by a mentally insane man and a hare-resembling man (in reality the Mad Hatter and the March Hare from ''Alice in Wonderland). #" Just Say Absoulutely, According To Benton " - Benton becomes a drug seller, but gets in on a huge meth operation that gets him high, causing huge problems for the family. And himself. #" Benton the Daredevil " - In the season finale, Benton takes the family to a monster truck rally, where he is immensly injured. In the hospital, he meets legendary monster truck driver Cam Mqueen, who teaches him how to act like a daredevil. Benton takes this way too far, though, and gets a monster truck of his own. Season 6 (2046) #" Bad Mom " - Jonah is tricked into doing a porno. Cameron Holtz and Benton both see it, and immediately start a war over who gets the porno. Meanwhile, Anderson uses Daniel's YouTube account from "Digi Daniel " to watch Pewdiepie videos. He quickly grows attached to PewDiePie and can't stop watching him on Daniel's computer, to the point where he doesn't even want to leave Daniel's room, which gets on Daniel's nerves. #" Sand-erson " - Anderson rents a summer home on the beach for him, Clyde and Sally. When they don't want to go to it, however, he kidnaps them and holds them hostage there. # " Some Un-Enchanted Evening " - Benton's mom comes to town, but he isn't very excited, instead terrified. #" Channeled Heaven " - When Benton is mentioned and shown on the news, Benton thinks that the newsman is God . Meanwhile, Sally asks Jessie for advice on how human girls act. #" Oh, The Cats In The Cradle And The Silver Buffoon " - Benton starts online dating, but gets in trouble when Jonah finds out. Meanwhile, Clyde gets a huge ego when he gets glasss, which bugs Anderson. #" Wedding Day Pt.1 " - Clyde and Sally announce that they are going to get married, which stuns the family, especially Anderson. Unfortunately, planning the wedding is easier said than done. #" Wedding Day Pt. 2 " - On the day of Clyde and Sally's wedding, nobody is ready. In the preparation of things, the bride and groom's outfits are destroyed, the food is awful, and what's more, a drunken Clyde is fighting with the driver of his and Sally's old-fashioned ride to their wedding: a horse-engineered chariot. #" Tragically Hippie " - Clyde and Sallys marriage gets off to a rough start when Clyde discovers that Sally likes hippies, something that Clyde hates. Meanwhile, Anderson repeatedly goes to his friends house when he learns that he can get away with anything there, as he is simply a guest. Unfortunately, he starts going there at some very crazy times... #" Benton's Pancake Pussy " - Benton grows a beard. Inspired by this, he opens a pancake house. Meanwhile, Daniel hooks up with a pretty girl that he sees at Benton's pancake house, only to learn her dark secret... #" More Hell " - A hurricane hits Craneville, forcing the family to go to the shelter at the high school for a while. Anderson, howerever, is believed to be retarded, and is sent to the daycare section of the school. #" Anderson Is The New Hitler " - With the whole town still living in the high school and the town wrecked, Clyde goes to the daycare room to check on Anderson, only to see that he has taken over the babies. #" Iraq Strikes Back " - Still at the high school, Benton tries to make money by selling stuff to people. Unfortunately, his best customers turn out to be Iraq terrorists. #" High School Musical 4 " - The town starts undergoing repairs, and everyone gets ready to finally go home. #" Season 7 (2047) #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #( Episode where Clyde and Sally have a puppy and a kitten. ) Season 8 (2048) #" #" # " #" #" #" #" #" #( 100th episode spectacular ) #" #" #" #" #" Season 9 (2049) #" #" # " #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" Season 10 (2050) #" #" # " #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" #" Cutaway gag ideas Like Family Guy, the series usually shows cutaways with comical gags, the most involving cartoon characters and/or celebrities. *" Charlie Brown Exacts Revenge "- In " Summer Of 16-9 ", when Anderson asks Clyde why he wants kill hippies, he says it is like when Charlie Brown gets revenge on Lucy. It cuts to Lucy setting up her infamous football prank for Charlie Brown to fall for. However, Charlie Brown, with a maniacal smile in his face, runs at her with a Japanese sword, scaring her, allowing Charlie Brown to kick the football, then Lucy fearly sees Charlie Brown, who says to her, " This is for all these years of humiliation, bitch ". He kills Lucy by decapitating her with the sword, then he, along with the rest of the Peanuts gang, dances happily over Lucy's death. *" Porky Dies " - In " The Super Child ", when Benton and Jonah try to convince Jessie to not go alone to the play, she says she won't die if she goes alone like Porky Pig, when he was murdered. It cuts to Porky walking through a busy street, when Yosemite Sam dumps a piano on his head from the top of a building, killing him. When Yosemite exits the bulding where he dumped the piano, he is arrested. He, in court, confeses that he actually wanted kill Bugs Bunny, so the judge sentences him to execution in the electric chair. *" Cops and Clyde " - When Clyde informs the family he is now a police officer, Benton happilly says to him " I can't believe you decided to become a police officer, after all your savagery, like when you killed Foghorn Leghorn and framed the Barnyard Dawg. " It cuts to two police officers dragging the Dawg away, who says " But I didn't kill that good-for-nothing chicken ". The Dawg's wife appears and says " Officer, no, he was with me during the week, I swear! You can't... ". As the police car drives away, Clyde appears beside her, covered in blood and feathers. He blows a kiss at the car before turning his attention to the Dawg's wife. *" Halloween: The Lamest Episode Name Ever " - When Anderson is alone, he thinks " This is like when Snoopy went to a animal-only club, and he met Tom and Jerry ". It cuts to Snoopy drinking beer and talking to Tom and Jerry, drunkingly saying to Tom " You know a thing? You're a very idiotic cat and you'll still die as a Virgin" and Tom says to Jerry " That beagle is very mad ". *" The Poor Cat " - When Clyde runs away from the senior citizens, he says " I feel like when Lori and Leni Loud tried to sell elixir in a different country ". It cuts to a remake of the chase scene from The Simpsons episode 'Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy', with Lori and Leni taking the place of Homer and Grampa. *" The Drunk Tank " - When Benton compares Atlantis to the death of Friz Freleng, it cuts to various Looney Tunes animals, acompanned by MGM cartoon characters, the Pink Panther and the Blue Aardvark, at the funeral of Friz Freleng, with Bugs Bunny saying "Friz was a good guy, but for the love of God, he was too old ". *" Lost Boy " - When Anderson tells Clyde that he's running away, Clyde tells him that he can't run away whenever he feels like it, saying that he will be weirder than the " Funeral of the Unknown Soldier ". It cuts to Clyde at a funeral for the Unknown Soldier, along with other people, but Clyde wonders why the hell everyone bothered to show up to a funeral for someone that nobody even knew. *" Archimedes " - In " Meet The Parents ", when Sally compares Benton and Jonah's parents with Archimedes and a cow shit farm, it cuts to Archimedes saying one of his most famous quotes: " Give me a lever and a place to stand and I shall move the world. " Three hours later, a farmer tells him that he found a lever, but he couldn't find a place for Archimedes to stand amongst all the cow shit. Archimedes says " Aw, shit. " *" Death Of Fluffles " - In " Patroticat ", Anderson says that Clyde's new love for America is worse than May from Sid the Science Kid. A cutaway shows Anderson begging May to go down a slide, but May says that she can't because her stuffed animal, Fluffles, doesn't want to do it. Anderson suddenly shoots Fluffles with a gun, to which May goes insane and attacks him. The screen zooms out on the two combatants, as Anderson can be heard saying " We fought like that for 5 years. FIVE YEARS, BITCHES! " . *" World War 3 " - In " Benton: Up Above ", when Benton finds Jesus at a video game store, he says " I haven't felt this good since I fought in World War III! " It cuts to a cannon falling into proper position in a battlefield, and Benton's face popping out of it. He looks at enemy lines and states " What I do now, i do for a million " . He then farts in the cannon, causing it to blast him out of it. He flys towards enemy lines, and pulls out a muramasa, and uses it to reflect enemy bullets, and all the bullets fly back and kill the enemy's. Benton lands on a wall, looks up in a heroic manner, and a memorial for him then appears on screen, showing his look, and his birth-and DEATH- dates. *" Bumper Car Traffic Jam " - In " Visit To Clyde's Hometown ", when Benton and Jonah are on their way to their honeymoon spot, they get stuck in a traffic jam. Benton says that he doesn't care unless it's a bumper car traffic jam. It cuts to Benton in a street full of runaway bumper cars, and Benton is driving one. He accidentally crashes into a 1890 motorcar owned by Mr. Toad from The Wind in the Willows (with his Disney design, but with his skin being green rather than pink and grey), and he says " My new motorcar! ". *" Babysitting Bidybabs " - In " William and Benton ", Benton says Ennard being real is similar to when he babysitted the Bidybabs from Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location. It cuts to Benton and the Bidybabs walking into a living room, and deciding to watch Suicide Squad. They keep a scoreboard to count the amount of suicides in the film, but the scoreboard always stays at 0, which annoys the Bidybabs, who decide to jumpscare Benton. *" The PornHub Account " - In " Cool Hand Daniel ", when Benton points out that Daniel hasn't shared his new fame with his own father, Daniel says that Benton was kind enough to share his PornHub account with him, which shocks Benton. A cutaway then shows Daniel's PornHub account, which reveals that he has watched ALL of the video's the website currently has to offer. Daniel himself comments on this, saying " I like this ", implying that he disagrees with Daniel. *" Storks " - In " Road To Hell ", Anderson states that his and Daniels road trip will be better than when Clyde and Sally starred in an all-animals remake of Storks. It cuts to Clyde (dressed as a stork) and Sally walking through a forest, with Clyde holding a baby mouse, who is talking so much that eventually, the annoyed Clyde puts the mouse on the ground, and he shoots her. *" Funtime Menace " - In " More Hell ", when the family is at their house with the hurricane going on, Anderson thinks to himself saying " Jesus, this hurricane is more pshyco than Funtime Freddy! " It cuts to the Custom Night from FNAF: Sister Location, with Funtime Freddy standing outside the office door. Funtime Freddy yells " Bon Bon, go get 'em! " and throws his Bonnie hand puppet at the doorway. Unfortunately, the door closes, and Bon Bon slams into it, and breaks his nose. Funtime Freddy walks up to the hand puppet, who is now lying on the floor with its nose broken off, and * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Opening gag ideas Before the opening song is played, the show usually shows a opening sadistic gag set in Clyde's hometown Aniamalpolis (a city populated by talking animals), and the most of the gags involve a criminal raccoon twin duo named Jack and Jackie commiting a crime, only to be captured (and beaten up) by a police officer hound named Sgt. Bones. ( Feel free to put in your own gag ideas. ) Sgt. Bones, Jack and Jackie opening gags *" Summer of 16-9 " - Jack and Jackie stole some things from a museum, but before they can make a clean getaway, Sgt. Bones appears and chases them, then he jumps on them and beats them with a baseball bat and carries their bodies away. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Daniel hits Clyde gag At the beginning of each theme song, there will be a scene where Daniel is working on his homework at school, in a classroom. He finishes it and runs into the library where he sees Clyde smoking. He hits Clyde and knocks him to the floor, and the theme song continues. The gag is played out diffrently in each theme song, much like The Simpsons Couch Gag. A page listing the Daniel Hits Clyde gags can be found by looking it up. Note: A capital H in " Hits " must be put in for it to come up. The Internet can be very specific some times lol. Trivia *It took some similarities to notable adult animated series such as The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Bob's Burgers, Ren and Stimpy, Daria, Regular Show, South Park, and Seth MacFarlane's sitcoms (Family Guy, American Dad, and The Cleveland Show). *Clyde the Cat is mainly based on both Roger the Alien and Eric Cartman (from American Dad and South Park, respectively). *The Sgt. Bones, Jack and Jackie opening gags is a parody of the Jailbot and Jackknifle opening gags from Superjail!. *Many episodes for the show have been imagined by William Dobbin, thought it will be a while before the show actually airs. *The Daniel Hits Clyde Gag is a parody of the many gags from The Simpsons openings. *There is a town-building game based on this series, called Canadian Hell: Buildmaggedon. A page for it can be found by looking it up. *This is William Dobbin's third show, after William and Ennard, ''and ''William Dobbin's Wild Adventures. Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Adult animation Category:Adult shows Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14 Category:Dark comedy Category:12A Category:Fox Category:William Dobbin's shows